


[podfic] Living Arrangements

by reena_jenkins



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, Podfic, Post-Canon, We're The Last People To Realize We're Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Angie almost says, I think Peggy and me are basically married, and I don't think she's noticed, just to see the look on Jarvis's face."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400505) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****  
 **Warnings:**  Post-Canon, Living Together, Friends To Lovers, Bisexual Character, We're The Last People To Realize We're Married  
  
 **Length:**  00:29:30  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AC\)%20_Living%20Arrangements_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
